


Jeremiah Gleeful Drabbles

by Bronzewitch30928



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzewitch30928/pseuds/Bronzewitch30928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of backround info and small stories surrounding Jeremiah Gleeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeremiah Gleeful backround info

Name: Jeremiah Nathaniel Gleeful (born Jemma Natasha Gleeful)

Age: 15 (in the Not so Gleeful fics)

Gender: Male

Sexuality: demisexual panromantic 

Physical: 5’8 ;120 pounds; platinum blonde hair (undercut); green eyes; tan skin (indicative of Hispanic heritage)

Likes: food (boy can the boy eat); sci-fi; dark clothes (he has a bit of a hang up about fashion); booooooookkkkss (sooo many books); magic.

Dislikes: Gideon Gleeful; being the center of attention (in groups. One on one is fine); being judged; demons.

Origin story: It all starts with Gideon. After his failed summoning of Alcor, (reference to another fic where Dipper actually laughs and tweaks Gideon’s nose before flying away) Gideon travelled around and learned how to fight off the paranormal. He faced demons and monsters, and, along the way, learned of a book owned by a young woman in New Orleans, one Marianna Vazquez. 

When he got there he was awestuck because, not only did she have an incredible amount of literature on the paranormal, she looked like a Hispanic version of Mabel! 

So of course he attempted to woo her (creeper) and unfortunately she didn’t see who he really was until after they got married. By the time she realized who the real Gideon Gleeful was, she was already pregnant. 

Gideon spent alot of time traveling taking jobs here and there. He was working up his powers, readying himself to face Dipper. 

Meanwhile back in New Orleans, Marianna was raising Jeremiah. He was shy but smart. However he absolutely adored his father. Gideon hardly noticed him (this led to somewhat of an inferiority complex) which led to Jeremiah trying to prove himself. 

When he was 13 he got his chance. Gideon wanted to summon a demon, in the hopes that he would be able to test his skills. It was a high class demon (whom I am thinking I will name Huntokar) Jeremiah wanted to prove that he was good enough to be noticeable by his father, so he volunteered to help.

Huntokar turned out to be much stronger than Gideon, and when he realized that, his mind snapped. 

Marianna realized that this had gone one long enough and, when she discovered that Jeremiah was in danger, she rushed in to help him. She got knocked unconscious by the demon and was about to be killed when Jeremiah broke the seal on the circle.

When she got thrown against the wall by the backlash of energy, she suffered minor brain injury. However despite the medical attention she received only a short while later, she hasn’t woken up from her coma. (She is still in her coma during the Not so Gleeful fics)

Jeremiah was sent to live with his Aunt Sofia (his mother’s sister). Meanwhile Gideon tracked him down and offered to take him in as an apprentice. Jeremiah refused and called the police (seeing as how he was wanted for child endangerment and assault charges)

Jeremiah and his Aunt moved around trying to get away from Gideon, finally moving to Gravity Falls just in time for Jeremiah to start school. There he meets Willow, Acacia, and Hank. Their relationship starts off shaky (him being accused of being a spy) but they become great friends in the end. 

Gideon hasn’t found him yet but it’s just a matter of time.


	2. Jeremiah Gleeful backround info pt. 2

Additional info as promised!!!

Jeremiah Nathaniel was born Jemma Natasha.

When Jemma was 8 he announced that she was actually a he. Since Gideon was away hunting wyverns in the Sierra Nevada mountains, Marianna sat Jemma down and asked him exactly what he meant. 

Jemma said he was a boy. That he had always been a boy. (It’s actually one of the few things Jeremiah never let himself get pushed around about.) And that he wouldn’t be wearing dresses or skirts anymore since “that’s not what boys do right?”

"Are you sure?" Marianna asked.

"Yeah"

"How?"

"How what?"

"How do you know?"

"Well," Jemma said slowly. "How do you know you’re a girl?"

Marianna sat in silence for a minute, then took Jemma to the store and bought him a bunch of shorts and pants. (The shirts Jemma had were just normal t-shirts so they could pass as boy’s.) She also took him to the barber’s and told him to pick his favorite haircut. 

As soon as they got home, Jemma changed into his new clothes. Marianna then came out with her Hunting sword. She told Jemma to get down on one knee. She then Re-Christened Jemma Natasha Jeremiah Nathaniel. 

Jeremiah took all the dresses and skirts (along with all his girly shoes), put them in a bag, and gave them to Goodwill.

When Gideon came home he was at first confused. Then he was angry. (Angry actually doesn’t cover the fact that he blew up the house.) And then came the worst part of all. 

He refused. 

He refused to call Jeremiah by male pronouns, insisting on calling Jeremiah, Jemma. It got to the point that by 9 years old, Gideon could send his son crying from the room just by asking “Jemma” to pass the salt. (If it weren’t for the fact that Jeremiah looked up to his father so much, Marianna might have just throttled him for making Jeremiah feel so bad. Luckily she was in charge of the birthday parties.) 

When Jeremiah hit puberty it was extremely awkward. Luckily Marianna had forseen this little snag, and had a standing appointment with a doctor. 

So, before Jeremiah had to go through the untold horrors of getting his period and having his breasts developed, he was put on Hormone Suppressants. (Gideon was mad when that happened. This time all he blew up was his car though.)

After the Event, Sofia was put in charge of him. (Jeremiah’s grandparents wanted nothing to do with him.) The first thing she did was put them into the witness relocation program (a speciality of the Bureau of Paranormal Investigations, where Sofia worked before taking care of him), thus giving Jeremiah a way to start over without having anyone knowing he was born assigned a female gender at birth. (And it works. Until Willow gets snoopy.)  



	3. Sofia's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia is Jeremiah's Aunt. But she used to be more like a sister.

Sofia Alexandra Vazquez

Age: 23 (in the Not so Gleeful fics)

Gender: cis-female

Sexuality: Bisexual 

Physical: purple hair waist length hair (usually in a braid), green eyes, 5’7, 147 pounds.

Lives: in Gravity Falls (originally from New Orleans)

Likes: fooood, cooking (her cooking would please Gordon Ramsay. That’s how good she cooks), magic, shopping, bright colors.

Dislikes: clashing clothing, mushrooms, roses, getting dirty, super girly stuff (no makeup for her.)

Loathes: Gideon Gleeful

Special abilities: magic, ability to use Clara the Cleaver (a murderous soul that was trapped in a sword by Bill Cipher. Clara hates most people but Sofia is the first human in 200 years not to make her mad. Clara was also Jack the Ripper in case anyone was wondering.)

Story: Sofia was born eight years after the Transcendence, fifteen years after her older sister Marianna. While there was an age gap, it never stopped them from being the best of friends. 

Sofia was born pretty special. Not only was she born with the Sight, she was born with an eidetic memory (not that she understood alot of what she remembered). 

Because of her gifts, she was treated as an outcast by most, and ran to the supernatural for comfort. Over time she and her sister made friends with all the local witches, demons, creatures and monsters that lived in New Orleans. 

When Marianna introduced her to Gideon, Sofia thought her sister had gone insane. Why would anyone love him? But she could see that surprisingly, Marianna did love Gideon. So she put up with her new brother-in-law. She was pretty darn happy too when she got to be Maid of Honor at the wedding.

When Sofia was 8, Jemma was born. Sofia was ecstatic, and treated her like a little sister. They did everything together. (Played pranks, snitched candy, tricked tourists to buy them little trinkets and food.) Sofia and Jemma also helped out at the shop Marianna ran, and while they did, they learned alot about the supernatural.

Sofia realized she wanted to be a Hunter. However, her parents wanted her to go to college, get a job, raise a family. Sofia was scared to stand up for herself.

Then came the day when Jemma told Marianna that he wasn’t a girl. Jemma became Jeremiah, and with that came freedom. Sofia realized that she should stand up for her desires. She told her parents she wanted to be a Hunter.

They. Freaked. They already had one Hunter daughter, why did they need two?

The next day Sofia ran away. 

She spent the next three years traveling the world, fighting the supernatural, making friends and allies, many of which would follow her into the Bureau of Paranormal Investigations. 

When she joined the Bureau, she spent a lot more time stateside, thus being able to spend more time with Jeremiah and Marianna. Gideon was gone most of the time during her visits, so that was a plus. She never visited he parents though. 

She was finishing up a job in Savannah (cleaning out a house of particularly active poltergeists) when she got the word that her sister was in a coma, and that she would have to take care of Jeremiah. 

The Bureau took over the Gleeful case, ending up with the conclusion that Gideon had Summoned Huntokar, a demon of Greed.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah was receiving training on how to stay inconspicuous. Be quiet, but not too quiet. Dress dark, but not goth. Do okay in school, follow the status quo. Blend in. 

He did perfectly, making himself blend into a crowd so perfectly, even she could hardly find him. 

But there was a problem.

While she could deal with his hormone injections, his awkward phase, and the fact that he was apparently going to ignore the nice shower he had in his own bathroom, she wasn’t prepared for the nightmares. Because they weren’t just nightmares. It was the strangled breathing, the shuddering pain, the fact that he couldn’t fall asleep without waking up screaming. And over a few months, Jeremiah became a shell of himself, fighting just to go from day to day. 

Then she dragged him to a therapist. And he started getting better. The talking and breathing techniques really helped. He still had attacks, but they were limited to once a week or so. And then every two weeks.

While Jeremiah was getting better, Sofia constantly monitered the manhunt for Gideon. She was going to see him pay, if it was the last thing she did.

Several times they had to move because of cultists finding them. (The cult of Huntokar believe that all should perish before their master except for the summoners. Needless to say, there was a 24/7 security force on Marianna at all times.) There was also the time that Gideon and a few cultists managed to find them, only to try and recruit Jeremiah.

Eventually they wound up in Gravity Falls. Sofia thought the close proximity to the magical epicenter would trigger an episode, but it was Willow Pines that did that. And surprisingly, the magic, combined with therapy, a lot of friendship and understanding, was helping him get better.

He even managed to get back into pranking people which was really good, because the day he came into the kitchen with blue hair was the day they both started living again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: the reason I put Jeremiah as “she” alot was because Sophia didn’t know that Jeremiah was a boy. And this drabble is from Sophia’s point of view. I know it isn’t really nice, but believe me when I say that as soon as Sofia found out, she switched. She loves him like a little bro, and nothing will change that. So I hope I haven’t offended anyone and if I have I am very very sorry.
> 
> Sofia was also the one to come up with his nickname, Remy, because Jeremiah is a mouthful.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who likes my Jeremiah Gleeful fics. If it weren’t for you guys loving him so much I don’t know that I would be able to push through and learn all that I can about this crazy character. Also thank you yurix-a for those awesome dawings of Not so Gleeful pt. 3. They made me smile. A lot. Like my cheek bones hurt a lot.


End file.
